Searching
by punette101
Summary: Tori left to go find Beck and Andre. But no one knew she left. She snuck out. So now half the group is searching for Tori. Will they find Tori?   Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

Takes place in Terror on Cupcake Street

"Guys I'm worried, it's been a while since they left. I think we should look for them" Tori said worriedly

"Vega don't worry. They're fine. Stop worrying so much." replied Jade

_Tori couldn't just not worry. She need to find them and help them look. So what if no one saw Tori leave. She snuck out to find Beck and Andre_

**...**

"We need to go find her! How could you guys not notice walk out like that?" Beck yelled

"She could be hurt!" Andre retorted

"How could we just miss her leaving" Jade questioned

**... **

"Hello? Is there anyone that could help us? Anyone out there?" Tori said in the cold night

_You could hear footsteps. Footsteps in all different directions. Tori could feel a presence behind her. But every time she turned around. _

_NO ONE._

**...**

"We need to find her!" Beck said

"She could be lost" Trina said worriedly

"Someone could kidnap her" Robbie exclaimed

"One of us should have at least went with her." Cat said guilty

"Then let's go! Some of us should stay here just in case she comes back." Jade said in a rush

"Okay so it's me, Andre, and Jade that will look for Tori. Cat, Robbie, Trina wait here just in case." said Beck

"Okay you guys. Be safe." Cat replied

**...**

"TORI!" Beck, Andre and Jade called

**...**

"Hey there pretty lady." some guy said behind Tori

_Tori keeps walking. Trying to get away from him. _

"Hey now, don't walk away from me. I don't bite very hard."

_Tori elbows him in the stomach and runs but doesn't get very far._

"You think you can get away that easy?"

_She doesn't notice that 7 plus guys start to crowd around her._

"Get off me!" Tori yells

"No chance." he said and tries to kiss her

_Tori slaps him in the face and scratches his face with her nails._

"Big mistake."

**...**

"TOR-" Beck yells

_"!" In a distance_

The 3 of them looked at each other with horror on their face and run towards the screams like their life depended on it.

_Find out on Searching_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very good trailer but I am hoping that my story will be good. I haven't wrote in a long time. So hopefully this will be a good story. Tell me what you think!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Worry

"Guys it's been over an hour. I'm worried about them." Tori said

Beck and Andre left a little over an hour ago to look for help and to look for Sikowitz. Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Trina were starting to get really worried about them.

"Vega don't worry they're fine." Jade replied hopefully

"I think we should go out and look for them." Tori suggested

"No that's a bad idea. We could get lost or hurt." Trina replied

"But what if they are! Sikowitz, Beck, and Andre could be hurt right now and we don't know if they're safe." Tori screamed

"I want to find them too but what if we get hurt too? What if we get lost?" wondered Robbie

"Yeah and our phones don't work either. Even if they worked if they call us we won't be able to get it without signal." Cat said

Everyone else had agreed with each other's statement. They knew that Beck and Andre will be alright.

"It's best if we all just stay here. They'll be back. Don't worry." Jade said. Even though she herself was beginning to get worried for her two best friends. Sure Beck wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but that doesn't mean she didn't care. She knew that Beck and Tori had feelings for each other and oddly enough she was okay with that. All she ever really wanted was for Beck to be happy. She never really hated Tori, she was just jealous. People at school welcomed her with open arms, she made fast friends with each of them, and she was just scared that she was going to lose Beck because of Tori. But they've come to a realization that they don't feel the same way they did before so they broke up over 2 months ago.

Tori looked around at her friends and sighed in defeat. She got up and stepped on the side to look through the window for any sign of Beck, Andre, or Sikowitz but she saw no one. All she saw was darkness. She sighed and sat back down with her friends, they were talking about something that she didn't really care about. She was too worried about her 3 friends, not knowing where they are. So Tori decided that when her friends get even the slightest distracted that she would sneak out to go searching for Beck, Andre, and Sikowitz. Once she decided this she walked over near the door to sit next to Cat and talked to her to it wouldn't get too suspicious. After a while Cat left Tori's side to go to Robbie and look at his iPAD **(Not sure what it was... iPAD! :D)**, Jade was playing with scissors near Trina's head while Trina was sleeping. So Tori took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out. She quietly got up opened the door and closed it quietly. She started to walk away but stopped, took one last glance at the cupcake and walked away. Not knowing what is out there awaiting for her.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. I hoped you liked it!<p>

punette101 :D


	3. Discovering

Jade had gotten bored playing with her scissors especially since Trina was sleeping and she couldn't mess with her. So she put away her scissors in her case in deep thought.

As she was doing so she decided to talk to Tori because she has been eerie quite. But Jade understood why. Her best friends and soon to be boyfriend if they finally both get their heads out of their butts and see what's in front of them were out there missing. When she finally looked up she noticed that she was missing.

"Tori?" Jade called out, worried that she actually went out to look for their friends alone.

"Tori?" She called out again. But no answer.

"Jade what's wrong?" Cat questioned from her seat next to Robbie.

"Tori, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. Look at her sleeping bag." Robbie replied.

Yes, they did see that there was some sort of body figure in the sleeping bag, but to be sure Jade had walked over and pull off the blanket to find no Tori. Just pillows lying in her wake.

Cat who had been watching gasped in surprise. Tori wasn't in her sleeping bag. She ran over to where Jade was hoping this was a joke.

"What? I thought I saw her go into her sleeping bag earlier. Where did she go?" Robbie wondered.

Trina had awoken to all the commotion. She was about to complain to them about being so loud and that she needed her beauty sleep when she realized that her sister wasn't around. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. She wanted to speak but no words could come out of her mouth. So she sat their in silence.

"I have a bad feeling that she went to go look for the guys." Jade said in response. She was now not only worried about her 2 friends, and teacher but her other friend as well. Someone who lately she can relate to, turn to and realized that they have a lot more in common than she thought. Someone she could really call her best friend. And she was ALONE.

"What are we going to do? If the guys find out she's gone, then-" Cat had started but was cut off when the door had swung open.

"TORI!?" The four friends had exclaimed. But instead of seeing Tori they soon saw Beck and Andre run in with some of their clothes torn.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?" Asked a worried Cat.

"These 3 guys jumped us." panted Andre.

"Luckily we got away in time. We lost them when we jumped the fence." Beck said catching his breath.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Jade spoke. But she was very worried on their reactions when they find out Tori is missing.

After a few minutes the guys had finally caught their breath and took everything in. And they both realized that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Tori?" Beck questioned.

"Well…" Robbie started.

"Tori left." Cat whispered.

"What do you mean she left?" exclaimed Andre

"She left! She somehow snuck out of here without anyone noticing she snuck out! She even out pillows in her sleeping bag to cover it up!" Jade cried out.

"Why did she leave?" asked Beck worried for their answer.

"She left to look for you guys. She was worried that you guys were hurt and lost. She said she couldn't sit back and wait." Trina spoke up.

"But we argued with her telling her you guys would be fine and you have each other." Jade continued off of Trina.

"Have you guys started to look for her?" questioned Andre.

"No not yet. We just figured it out when you guys busted in here." replied Robbie.

"When did you guys last talk about trying to find us?" wondered Beck

"About an hour after you left." Cat said.

"What?! That was more than 3 hours ago!" exclaimed Andre

"We need to go find her! How could you guys not notice walk out like that?" Beck yelled

"She could be hurt!" Andre retorted

"How could we just miss her leaving?" Jade questioned to herself. She could never forgive herself if anything would happen to Tori.

**Meanwhile with Tori…**

Tori was starting to get cold and tired. She didn't know where she was going and was still worried about her 2 best friends.

"_Where could they be?" _she wondered to herself. She was not only trying to look for her friends and teacher but she was looking for help as well. But that wasn't her main priority. All she really wanted was her friends to be safe.

As she was walking further into the night she heard a rustling sound coming from the side. She turned her head and nothing was there. She kept hearing noises but nothing.

"Hello? Is there anyone that could help us? Anyone out there?" Tori called out into the cold night

She could hear footsteps. Footsteps in all different directions. She could even feel a presence behind her. But every time she turned around.

NO ONE.

**Back in the Cupcake…**

Everyone was panicking. They weren't sure where Tori went. In which direction she went to. They didn't really want to start going one way but she really went in the other direction. That would waste time. But they soon realized that they are wasting time by just sitting and pacing.

"We need to find her!" Beck said

"She could be lost" Trina said worriedly

"Someone could kidnap her" Robbie exclaimed

"One of us should have at least went with her." Cat said guilty

"Then let's go! Some of us should stay here just in case she comes back." Jade said in a rush

"Okay so it's me, Andre, and Jade that will look for Tori. Cat, Robbie, Trina wait here just in case." said Beck

"Okay you guys. Be safe." Cat said to them.

"We will." the 3 replied.

They looked at their friends and smiled to them in reassurance that they will be back safely AND with Tori. With that Beck, Andre, and Jade looked at each other and nodded. With one more look to their friends they walked out the door and into the cold night, set off to find someone that they all care deeply about. And made a promise to themselves quietly, that they are not going to come back without her.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story or not. And I've had quite a writers block. Also dealing with school stuff but hopefully this made up for some of the time I've been gone. BUT please let me know what you think and if I should still continue with this story. It's all on you readers. I was honestly about to delete until I re-read your reviews and it inspired me, so BAM another chapter. Just let me know. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Punette101 **


	4. Guilt

Cat, Robbie, and Trina just sat in silence hoping and praying that Tori will be okay. Neither of them could find the words to say to each other because of the guilt that was inside of them.

Then all of a sudden the door slammed open. The trio looked up in hope that it was Tori, but it wasn't. They sighed in relief that it was their teacher. Although they were worried about their four friends, they were also worried about Sikowitz.

"Sikowitz!" they all exclaimed. They all ran up to him worried because he was pant-less and had handcuff around his wrists.

"KIDS! Oh thank god."

"What happened to you?" asked Robbie

"There was these cops that thought I was crazy since I was telling them what happened to us. They were chasing me and-" Sikowitz said catching his breath. He looked to the 3 of them and then looked around. "Where are the rest of the kids?"

Trina was about to answer, but then the door opened again. Once again they held their breath hoping it was their friends, but it was the cops.

"There you are!" exclaimed one of the cops

"Hey look at this, the guy was telling the truth about a cupcake." the other officer said.

"Well look at that. He was. Come here, let me take off your handcuffs." The first officer stepped up and uncuffed Sikowitz.

"Thank you officer. I know it did seem a bit crazy."

The officer nodded and looked at the kids. "How are you kids? What's wrong with your cupcake?"

Cat had told them what had happened including Sikowitz about the events after he and the boys left and the officers nodded telling them that they would do what they can so that they could be on their way.

"We will do our best to find your friends. Please stay here, we'll have more officers looking for your friends, and at least one here with you so that you guys can be safe. Let us radio in the station." Said the officer.

One of them stepped outside to make the call while the other stayed with them. The kids and Sikowitz were happy and relieved about what's going on now, but they were still worried about the others. Sikowitz couldn't believe what had occurred after he had left. The kids aren't the only ones who felt guilty now. He doesn't know if he could forgive himself if something happened to them.

* * *

><p>Beck, Jade, and Andre have been walking around for quite some time now and there has been no sign of Tori anywhere. With each passing minute they all have become increasingly worried about their friend.<p>

"Where could she be?!" exclaimed Beck

"I can't believe that she left like that. Doesn't she understand how dangerous it is to out by herself." said Andre

"She does, but she was so desperate to find you both because she was so worried about the 2 of you. We all were, but she was so persistent to go and look for you guys she just went out alone. UGH. It's all my fault! If only I was paying attention or if we agreed to look for you both then none of this would be happening!" cried Jade

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this would happen."

"But-"

Beck cut off Jade "No. It isn't your fault, nor is it the others. We know Tori well enough that whoever it was that was out there she would look for them whether it was with someone or no one."

Andre said "The most important thing to do now is that we look for her and bring her back to safety."

Jade nodded and the trio continued to look for their friend, but Jade still couldn't help herself to feel guilty. She should've known that Tori would've done something like this. They have gotten so close that she could almost know what she was thinking when she was feeling worried about her friends. She doesn't know how she missed the signs, and how she missed her leaving.

As they were walking the boys couldn't help but notice how worried Jade was. Heck they both were especially after what happened to them. They're all hoping that they could find her soon because with each passing moment it seems like they're getting farther away.

**Meanwhile…**

Tori kept walking searching for her friends, teacher, and any sign of help so that they can get on their way whether it was heading to the parade-parade or heading home. She didn't care anymore about getting to the parade-parade all she cared about was finding her friends and teacher so she knew that they were safe. She wanted a sign to know that they were all safe.

Tori looked up at the sky and closed her eyes and prayed that all her friends, including her teacher were all okay. She knows it was stupid to go out alone, but she couldn't just stay there and do nothing.

As she was walking she had this odd feeling that she was being followed, but each time she would turn around there was no one in sight. Even though she was worried she wasn't going to turn around and go back. She was going to keep searching no matter what it took, but as she was thinking that she heard a voice behind her.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm truly sorry for the long update. This is not my best work, but I hope you kind of like it. In all honesty I'm not sure I want to continue it. Let me know if I should. Hope you guys have a good day! :)<p>

punette101


End file.
